Analyzing devices or analyzing methods for analyzing target substance by analyzing the light that is emitted from plasma are known. For example, JP2009-70586A1 discloses this kind of analyzing device.
Specifically, JP2009-70586A1 describes a measurement device using Laser-Induced Breakdown Spectroscopy. This measurement device has plasma generation device that generates plasma using energy of microwaves triggered by electron generated by laser induced breakdown. In the plasma generation device, microwave pulses are oscillated from microwave generator and microwave pulses are emitted from antenna. In the plasma generation area where plasma is generated by the laser light, plasma thus absorbs the microwave energy and then the plasma expands.